Sway
by ForeverV
Summary: Nilly. Nick won't go with Lilly to the Semi-Formal. All dialogue. NickxLilly


Hey guys! Little old me again :) Well i'm here with another Nilly, but this time ... ALL DIALOGUE! I know it's sick. Okay so I wrote this one day while I was watching Dance War. I posted it, deleted it, and now I am reposting it. Yes, it's all good. :)

Disclaimer: Me No Own Lilly. Me Own Nick In Future. Okay?

**

* * *

**

"You don't want to dance with me, is that it?"

"No Lilly, I do, but I uhm … I can't."

"And why not?"

"Because … I … uh … we have a concert that day."

"Nice try Nicholas, I checked with Joe before I came to you"

"And you trusted Joseph, the guy who dropped me on my head when I was 5 months"

"No. I talked to Joe and THEN I asked Kevin and he confirmed it"

"Kevin's a car salesman, they lie."

"Kevin can't lie if his baby depended on it."

"ASH AND KEV ARE HAVING A BABY?! WHY DIDN'T I KNOW?"

"It's an analogy Nick."

"Well warn a guy why don't you."

"Ugh, just answer me, why don't you want to go to the dance?"

"Because we have a … writing date."

"Writing date."

"Yes."

"And so … what exactly is a writing date?"

"It's where me, Kevin, and Joseph gather around the fireplace and write songs."

"So you're ditching me for a date with your brothers"

"By golly I think you've got it"

"You can't do the British accent."

"Can so."

"PSH."

"Did you just PSH me Lillian?"

"By golly I think you've got it"

"Arf"

"Precisely"

"So… what are we talking about now?"

"Were talking about how you suck and you wont dance one measly song with me."

"Lils…"

"No, I get it. You're too cool for a small high school dance. Well actually, semi formal. My FIRST semi formal"

"Lilly, it's my first semi formal too."

"Well you're gonna miss it."

"Lilly, I can't go okay"

"No it's not okay Nick"

"Lilly please"

"Please?"

"Don't make me do the puppy dog face"

"PWEASE!"

"UGH! I HATE YOU AND YOUR STUPID PUPPY DOG FACE"

"That means your not mad?"

"Maybe."

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face before I smack you."

"I make you cave"

"Once."

"Once is more than enough Lilster"

"Ew"

"What?"

"You made my name sound like Hollister"

"It's a good store"

"They sell clothes for girls who are size extra extra extra small"

"You're skinny Lils"

"So, not everyone is. It makes people feel bad"

"Aw you're a softy"

"Am not"

"Are so"

"Okay next topic."

"Go to the dance."

"No Lilly"

"Com'on Nick, I'm actually up for this dance, I haven't been to a dance since like the 8th grade, and that was because I went with Jake Ryan"

"Unless you WANT me to go with Jake again"

"He's taking Miley"

"So? Miley can go with Joe and I'll go with Jake. Perfect"

"Lilly…"

"What Nick? Are you boiling inside with jealousy? Do you feel a wave of anger washing over you? Do you, huh huh huh!"

"Actually, I don't."

"WHAT?!"

"Ha. I am not jealous"

"Well then you're a bad boyfriend."

"Because I'm not jealous of you going to the dance with a guy that loves your best friend and I know he'll never ever like you because if he did I would have to kill him"

"JAKE LIKES MILEY AGAIN?"

"Oops."

"OH MY JONAS! How long have you known?"

"2 weeks"

"2 flipping weeks, and you said NOTHING?"

"Oops."

"UGH!"

"Sowwy"

"You won't go to semi formal with me AND you didn't tell me about Jake, why do I like you?"

"Because I'm hot like a tamale"

"No."

"Because I'm off the chain"

"No."

"Because I'm a stud muffin"

"No."

"I ran out of things to say."

"You're still talking."

"Fine, I forgive you."

"2 points for me!"

"Huh?"

"I made you cave, 2 times. Hence, the 2 points"

"Ew you counted"

"Like totally"

"Ew you said totally"

"Like Ew"

"Ew you said Ew"

"Think."

"Sweet Nib… OH MY JONAS Miley is rubbing off on me"

"And you just noticed?"

"Hey!"

"Well you're trying to convince me to go to a dance with you Lilly, was that Mileys idea?"

"…Maybe."

"Lilly, Lilly, Lilly"

"But still! Why won't you go with me?"

"Because I can't dan …"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"You whispered that last part… what was it?"

"I can't dan …"

"You can't dance?"

"No."

"Aw was that wittle Nicky's deep dark secret?"

"Lilly."

"Awwww"

"Yo. That's illogical, I can't have it"

"You ruined the moment"

"Eh."

"If I teach you to dance, will you go to the dance with me?"

"Why can't you ever let _me_ ask _you_ out?"

"Is that why you won't go?"

"Maybe"

"Aw Nicky. Fine is I let you ask me out will you go?"

"Maybe"

"Okay then ask me"

"Lillian, will you go to semi formal with me?"

"Yes Nicholas I will."

"Sweet"

"Ruined the moment, again!"

"Sowwy"

"Aw Nicky."

"Stop saying that please"

"Eh, okay only is you let me sing"

"Aw man."

"_Bend with me, sway with ease_"

"Why must you singSway out of all songs?"

"Don't interrupt. _When we dance you have a way with me_"

"You're violating my amendment 12"

"What?"

"Cruel and unusual punishment"

"_Other dancers may be on the floor_"

"If I let you pick my tux or whatever will you stop?"

"Yes"

"Okay then"

"YEAH! I ROCK AND ROLL! WOOT!"

"Oh my Jonas."

"It doesn't work when you say it Nicky."

"OH MY JONAS"

"It's called creativity, stop being a copy cat"

"Aw Nicky Don't be mad"

"Please stop with the Nicky"

"Nope."

"Are you doing this because you know it bothers me and you wanna be like Joe and his stud muffin thing?"

"Yes"

"Fine then it doesn't bother me"

"Fun sucker"

"Well look at who's the copy cat now? Stealing lines from movies. You outta be ashamed!"

"Rawr"

"Oh, new word."

"Yeah."

"So when are we gonna do this whole practice for the dance"

"You were serious?"

"Uh… yeah?"

"Ha. Okay well uhm … Now?"

"Cool"

"Let's go Nicky"

"Alright"

"_Sway me smooth, sway me now_"

"Oh boy."

* * *

Well yes. that's it. I really don't know how that turned out. Are Nick and Lilly OOC? Constructive critisicm is good, No flames please. K Thanks!

Oh, and just a side note for people who read my other stories, i'm not sure when i'll be updating, but I hope it will be soon. I've got writers block. And it sucks, so bear with me.

lovex3

ForeverV


End file.
